ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Magmortar
How Magmortar joined the Tourney Magmortar went undefeated through the entire Tournament and was even victorious against Ogre. Swelling with pride, he returned home. However, Magmotar's happy ending was short-lived. Unknown to Magmortar, Ogre morphed into his second form - True Ogre - and the tournament continued after his departure. Although Magmortar asserted that he was the true champion of the Tournament , few believed him, and even those that did eventually grew tired of his attitude. Friends and admirers slowly disappeared, and his partner also dissappears. One day, Magmortar came across a newspaper flyer announcing the Smash Bros. Tourney. Burning with the desire to win this Tourney, he decides to give it his all once again to prove that he is the one true champion, once and for all. He had to win! Character Select Screen Animation Magmortar does Flamethrower to set the camera on fire. The flames burn out to show Magmortar up close as he says "You can say that again!". Special Attacks Flamethrower (Neutral) Magmortar shoots a steam of fire from his left arm. Which can be controlled with the Analog Stick. Fire Punch (Side) Magmortar punches his opponent with his right arm on fire. Bounce (Up) Magmortar bounces on one opponent and stomps them into the ground. Great for recoveries. Smog (Down) Magmortar shoots smog across the stage and the opponents are poisoned at 25%. Fire Blast (Hyper Smash) Magmortar blasts fire at his opponents sending one of them flying off the stage. Lava Plume (Final Smash) Lava sparks go flying and knocks all of Magmortar's opponents off the stage. Victory Animations #Magmortar does Fire Blast and says "It's my job to prevent wildfires! Even though I can make them too.". #Magmortar shakes himself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "Did I burn you too much? Sorry!" #*Magmortar shakes himself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "You just got riddled out." (Riddler victories only) #Magmortar flexes with his back to the camera saying "Maybe we could be friends someday?" then throws a punch to the camera. On-Screen Appearance Magmortar releases from a Poke Ball and declares "Let's steel the statue and scram!" Special Quotes *Edward Nigma, it's time for you to be incinerated! (When fighting Riddler) Trivia *Magmortar shares his English voice actor with Cao Pi, Street Fighter's Vega, and King Shin. *Magmortar shares his Japanese voice actor with Lars. *Magmortar's Magma Armor makes him invulnerable to being frozen by all ice users, some examples include Killer Frost, Ruby Gloom, and fellow Pokemon character Mamoswine, the latter of which was much requested for SSB4. *Magmortar's quotes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney are a mix of Mario's quotes from every Mario cartoon and some original quotes. **In some of his quotes, Magmortar mentions various Mario characters in Tourney such as Yoshi. *Despite being a Fire-type Pokemon, Magmortar wants to prevent fires from happening to anything in the gaming world. This is even explained in Magmortar's Classic Mode FMV opening. *The default rival of Magmortar in both games is the Riddler. The second rival of Magmortar in the second game is Copperhead. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters